1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to cartridges for warming food trays, and in particular to a cartridge containing a liquid fuel and a wick.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Restaurants with buffet trays normally keep the food warm by using fuel cartridges which are located below the trays and are ignited to provide a flame. The most common type of fuel cartridge consists of an alcohol based paste, with an open top. This type of cartridge has a fairly short duration. Also, the fuel tends to evaporate between usages.
Recently, cartridges containing a liquid fuel have been introduced. These cartridges use a braided fiberglass wick. These cartridges are more expensive than the alcohol paste type.